Klaus and Caroline Can They Make It Work?
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: This is a crossover story about The Originals Character Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson and The Vampire Diaries Character Caroline Forbes. This is my first fanfic, so reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes walked along the calm streets of New Orleans, looking around and checking her phone anxiously. 'This is where Klaus told me to meet him, so where is he?' She wondered, looking down at the time on her phone. Seven o'clock, he should be here by now. Annoyed, Caroline shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and looked down at her outfit. She hadn't had the time to pack anything fancy when Klaus had called and told her that her ex-boyfriend Tyler Lockwood was in New Orleans, so the jeans, tank top, black boots and leather jacket she wore were pretty casual compared to what the others were wearing. She had a few choice words to say to her ex, and a few choice words for Klaus, if she ever showed up.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, a smile spreading across her face. The text read **I'm Close** and soon strong arms engulfed Caroline.

"'Ello love, so happy you could join me here in my home town." Klaus Mikaelson all but whispered in her ear, giving Caroline a chill. At first, she had hated Klaus for what he had done to her ex, making him one of his hybrid slaves, but after he had saved her life and given her something gorgeous to wear to her senior prom, she had become fond of Klaus, and something about him just drew her in. Caroline turned and Klaus let her go, a smirk on his face.

"Finally! Do you know how bad it is to wait around when there are like, a million other vampires who I have no idea if I can trust around?" Caroline snapped, in full on "You'd better have a good explanation" mode. She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Klaus just smiled.

"Had a bit of trouble getting away from the family. The wolf girl who is carrying my child has grown rather attached to Elija, and Rebekah would not shut up about me bringing another vampire around when we have enough problems as is. Don't be surprised if she finds us tonight." Klaus replied, taking Caroline's hand and leading her through the crowd of night-walkers that had gathered around her. They gave her the creeps, but she felt better now that Klaus was here. Caroline nodded, understanding. Rebekah Mikaelson was in fact a bitch, and one person she herself did not get along with. Elija Mikaelson, however, was different. His old world charm was similar yet different than his brothers.

"So, where exactly are we going? You told me we were going to confront Tyler since he tried to kill you." Caroline asked, looking around at the now empty streets, except for a few stray night-walkers.

""We are, love. We just have one stop to make before that. There is someone I'd like you to meet." Klaus explained, leading her into what she thought was a church. She was right.

"Let me guess, the wolf girl?" Caroline snipped, a pang of jealousy racing through her. She had no right to be jealous, really, but the fact that there was another girl in Klaus's life annoyed her.

"No, but you will meet her eventually. We're going to see a dear friend of mine. One who took over this place after we were run out of it almost a decade ago." Klaus tells her, opening the door. Caroline walked inside and stopped dead in her tracks.

"So you're the famous Caroline I've heard so much about. Welcome to New Orleans." A tall, dark skinned vampire says, smiling and walking over to Klaus. Following beside him was a young girl.

"Caroline, this is Marcel Gerard and Davina Clair. Marcel is co-ruler of this fine city and Davina is a very talented young witch. Be careful not to upset her though, her powers are quite strong." Klaus introduced. Caroline smiled and stuck her hand out, taking Marcel's hand in a firm shake. Davina only looked at Caroline, something she couldn't name flashing in the young girls eyes. Marcel dropped her hand.

"You're here because of Tyler and Klaus am I right?" Marcel asked, putting a caring hand on Davina's shoulder. Davina smiled some.

"I'm here to give that lying, no good excuse of a hybrid a piece of my mind if that's what you mean." Caroline replied, smiling as Klaus's hand tightened around hers,

"I'm sure he's very anxious to see you then." Was all Marcel said. Caroline nodded curtly. "Marcel, Caroline is a dear friend of mine and I want no harm to come to her. So please tell your men that they are in no way to do any harm, or they will be sorry." Klaus tells Marcel, his voice stern.

Marcel nodded. "They wont do a thing to her, I promise."

Klaus nodded, then he and Caroline left the church, passing through the french quarters to where Klaus had arranged for He and Tyler to meet. Little did Tyler know that Caroline was going to be there, and she was in no way happy with him. Caroline looked up at Klaus as they walked, studying him. If her heart could beat, it would be going a mile a minute. Klaus stopped about half way through the quarter and turned to her, a smile on his face before he lowered his head and caught Caroline's lips with his own. Caroline stood, shocked at first, but soon wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck, all thoughts fading from her mind. It was then that Caroline heard Tyler all but yell her name.

"CAROLINE?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus quickly pushed Caroline away from him, taking the full force of Tyler's oncoming attack. Klaus snarled and threw Tyler off of him, his eyes a wolfish gold. Tyler's eyes looked the same as he stood, wiping the blood from his lip.

"What the hell you are doing with my ex girlfriend you filthy bastard?!" Tyler howled, once again running at Klaus. Klaus jumped and landed just behind Tyler.

"Key word there mate, Ex girlfriend. Meaning she is free to be with whoever she chooses."

"And I choose to be with Klaus!" Caroline yelled, coming to stand between the two of them. She looked at Tyler, anger in her eyes.

"You walked away from me because you were to caught up in your revenge against Klaus that you didn't even think about my feelings! Klaus, though there was a point in time when I hated him, has shown me that you truly are nothing but a randy wolf hybrid with only revenge on the brain. You didn't care that you broke my heart when you left. Klaus came to Mystic Falls and asked for a confession, telling me that I would never see him again if I told him how I really felt about him. And I did just that." Caroline stood nose to nose with Tyler now, having backed him into a corner when she finally let loose.

"And then you know what we did? We fucked, right there, in the woods. And not for one minute did I even care that you had left me. Not once did I remember the pain you left me in when you walked out that door to go after Klaus. Tyler you lost. When Klaus called me earlier, I made the trip here to put all this shit behind us. I want you out of my life, and out of his life. We're through, as you put it, and I've moved on."

Tyler looked at Caroline, stunned. A growl ripped through him and he grabbed Caroline, slamming her up against the wall behind him. Klaus was behind him a heartbeat later, wrenching his hand from Caroline's throat.

"Big mistake mate." Was all Klaus said before he snapped Tyler's arm backwards, then snapped his neck. Tyler fell with a loud thud in a pile on the ground, and Caroline stepped over him and into Klaus's arms. Caroline knew that Tyler would only be out for an hour or s, but within minutes a pack of werewolves surrounded them. Klaus smiled.

"Take him to the bayou, along with the rest of his filthy backstabbers that he calls a pack."

The werewolves nod, picking Tyler up. Growls and snarls are heard as the group leaves. Klaus gently checks Caroline over. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I meant every word I said to him, Klaus. I know you told me you would walk away and never come back, but I didn't realize that losing you hurt worse then losing Tyler did. When you called and asked me to come, I was more then ready to be here,in your arms. College can wait, and so can everyone else in Mystic Falls. Right now, the only thing that matters is that I'm here, with you. I denied my feelings for far to long,but I've come to understand this. I love you, Klaus, and whether you like it or not I'm here to stay." Caroline tells Klaus, linking her fingers through his. Klaus leaned down and gently kissed Caroline's lips.

"That's all I need to hear, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Marcel ran over to where Klaus and Caroline were, a look of worry on his face. "Are you both okay? I thought I heard a struggle?

Klaus smiles and takes Caroline's hand in his own. "We're just fine. I am happy to say that the annoying hybrid I created shouldn't give us any problems for a while. He's been sent out to the bayou with the rest of his followers."

Marcel smiles. "Perfect, though we still have the problem of the witches, and two new visitors have come into town, looking for Caroline. I believe their names were.."

"Stefan! Elena!" Caroline cried, running over to greet her friends. Elena hugged Caroline tightly, as did Stefan.

"When you didn't return to the dorm room, we asked Bonnie to do a locator spell to find you. When she said you were here, I kinda guessed you were here to find Klaus." Elena told Caroline, hugging her once more. "I'm just glad to see you're okay."

"I'm fine, but, what happened to you and Damon?" Caroline asked, looking quizzically at her friend. Elena lead Caroline away from Stefan and Klaus, not wanting them to hear the story, though Stefan already knew. Klaus embraced Stefan in a brotherly hug.

"Glad to see you got you girl back, mate. Damon really was no good for her." Klaus replied, smiling some. Stefan smiled in return.

"I'm glad too. Damon really messed up this time, and I don't think Elena will ever forgive him. I know I wont." Stefan looked over at his girlfriend and Caroline. "So, she came all the way here to see you?"

"It would appear so" Klaus grinned. "Can't say I'm unhappy about it." He looked at Marcel, who eyed Stefan and Elena cautiously. "Marcel, this is Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, two of Caroline's friends. I trust you will let nothing happen to them?"

"They are welcome as long as they follow the rules." Marcel replied.

"Don't worry about that, I told them of the rules and assured them they would be safe. They are only staying for a day or so." Elija says, stepping out of the shadows. Klaus only looked at his brother and nodded.

"We will be going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow. Elena just wanted to make sure Caroline was safe, and after what you did to Tyler, I'd say she is. Elena needed someone to talk to as well." Stefan tells Marcel, extending his hand. Marcel accepts it and shakes it firmly.

"Brother, a word with you." Elija comments, pulling Klaus away from everyone. Klaus walks a few feet away, his eye still on Caroline.

"What is it, Elija?"

"Well there is the issue of Hayley, the wolf carrying your child. How do you expect her and Caroline to get along? And what of your son when he is born? Will you take him away from Hayley because you are with Caroline?" Elija asks, a look of curiosity in his eyes. Klaus just laughed.

"My dear brother, Hayley wants nothing to do with me, and when my son is born, she will have every right to him. She is his mother and I will not be as cruel as our mother was to us and try and separate a child from its mother. She and Caroline will come to like one another, and I'm sure she will come to help Hayley with the child."

Elija only nods. "Quite right, I suppose. I must be getting back. I have a feeling Rebekah and Hayley will tire of each others company soon." Elija says, then leaves the quarter. Caroline comes over and hugs Klaus, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Stefan and Elena asked to stay with us at our home until they leave tomorrow. Elena really needs some girl time. It's okay, right?" Caroline asks, a sparkle in her eyes. Klaus smiles, unable to resist her charm.

"Sure, love. Come Stefan, let me show you and Elena around Marcel and I's home. I'm sure you'll find something about it you'll each love."


	4. Chapter 4

As Klaus lead Stefan, Elena, and I back to wherever he lived, Elena hung back with me, still asking me questions.

"I can't believe you chose Klaus over Tyler, but then again, Tyler did leave you to get revenge against him." Elena says, smiling as she looked up ahead at Stefan, Klaus, and Marcel. I could see the love in Elena's eyes, and I was happy that she and Stefan were back together. What Damon had done was ruthless, and he deserved whatever Elena gave him.

"So, what was it like to fuck Klaus?" Elena asks.

I gasp, then look away, memories of what happened in the woods flooding my mind. I smile. "It was beyond anything Tyler and I ever did. Klaus isn't always the bad guy he claims he is. He;s actually really sweet, loving. I'm happy that he called me, even though we both swore that after what we did, we would never be in contact with each other again." I reply, both Elena and I stopping and staring up at the house, I guess you would call it a mansion really, in front of us.

"Welcome to our home. This is where all the fun happ-."

"Klaus you narcissistic wanker! Where have you been?" Rebekah's shrill voice echos across the compound as she storms out the front door of the mansion and right up to Klaus.

Klaus smirks. "Nice to see you're still as joyful as ever, Rebekah. Now what could possibly have you in such a bad mood?" Klaus asks, taking Rebekah by the shoulders and walking her back inside. We all follow, standing in the foyer, amazed. Davina comes running down the steps, launching herself into Marcel's arms. Rebekah glares daggers at the girl.

"The little witch has tried to kill us again!"

"I did no such thing! Marcel she;s lying! I was stopping the witches from doing magic and she walked in on my spell!" Davina tells Marcel, hugging him tightly.

"Well put a warning sign or something out when you're about to do that stuff! You nearly blew my bloody head apart when you screamed. I'm going out." Rebekah states, leaving the mansion, and leaving Stefan, Elena, and I starting after her.

Klaus takes my hand, kissing the top of it. "Don't mind her, love. She's just in a bit of a fit is all. Stefan, Elena, this lovely young witch is Davina." Klaus introduces. Davina curtsies, smiling.

"There is a spare room just off this hall where you and Elena may stay for the night. I'll have Caroline come by later with some blood bags."

"No need. We fed before we came here and should be fine until we return to Mystic Falls." Stefan replies, taking Elena's hand and leading her down the hallway and into the room Klaus indicated. Elena looks back at me and grins. I smile and wrap my arms around Klaus, lightly placing a kiss on his lips.

"So, when will I meet the wolf who is carrying your child?" I ask, trailing my hands down Klaus's chest.

"Tomorrow love. Tonight, we feast then I show you what really goes on in the quarters after dark."

I grin. "Then I can't wait."

_**Authors Note:**_

_** Sorry this was such a short chapter. I had a spark for a new fan fic and I need to get that one written as well as this one! Please, reviews are very much appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus lead me through the foyer and into one of the biggest kitchen's I'd ever seen/ I looked around in awe, then spotted a very pregnant dark haired woman sitting at the table, reading over the news paper. Klaus frowns and the two of us walk over to her.

"Caroline, this is the wolf who is carrying my child, Hayley. Hayley, this is Caroline." Klaus introduces us, a slight smile on his face. I smile and shake Hayley's hand. Hayley does the same with me, smiling as well.

"It will be nice to have someone other then Rebekah keep me company. She can be such a bitch sometimes." Hayley comments, motioning for me to sit down beside her. I smile and sit, nodding in agreement.

"That she can be. It's a wonder how my friend Matt put up with her all summer." I reply, grinning. Hayley laughs.

"Well, I'll let you two get to know each other while I go in search of something to eat in this place. Marcel, care to join me in finding food for these young women?" Klaus asks Marcel, who had made his way into the kitchen. Marcel nods and the two of them leave. I turn to Hayley, smiling.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" I ask, looking at Hayley's showing belly. Hayley lays a hand on her stomach and nods.

"A girl, or so the witches for-seen. I honestly can't wait til this is all over with." She replies rubbing her moving belly.

"May I feel?"

Hayley nods and I place a hand on her stomach, feeling strong kicks. "You're very lucky, Hayley. I won't ever be able to give Klaus a child, seeing as I'm a vampire, not a hybrid like he is."

Hayley sighs. "That's what everyone is saying, but it's hard to believe. The witches are trying to kill us both because they believe when the baby is born she will have the power to overthrow them all and cause Klaus to go mad with power, while Elijah on the other hand believes this baby will help bring the three of them back together as a family. I don't care what happens, as long as the baby is healthy and the witches are kept far away from her." Hayley tells me, smiling when she says Elijah's name. I smile.

"I hope the baby will be healthy and I know she will have a great mom. I'm guessing you have a thing for Elijah?" I inquire. Hayley blushes and nods.

"I do, and I'm sure he has feeling for me as well, but he won't act on them because he's afraid of what Klaus will do to him. I'm hoping now that Klaus has you, maybe he will fess up to his feelings."

"For your sake and his, I hope so too. Elijah isn't bad, not like we'd all first thought. Klaus is the same way. There's good in him."

"And what leads you to believe that?" Klaus asks, returning to the kitchen. I smile and sniff the air, smelling food and blood bags. Davina and Elijah both come into the kitchen, and the six of us all sit down and eat, chatting and having a good time. Something was bugging Klaus though, and after dinner I intended to find out. Something told me it was Tyler, and that it wasn't something that I was going to like.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on?" I ask Klaus, standing up and taking mine and Hayley's dishes to the sink, tugging Klaus over with me so we could talk in private. Klaus put his dishes in the sink and I started the water, adding dish soap and letting it fill some as I waited for him to answer me. Klaus sighed, and looked around to make sure everyone was out of the kitchen before he finally answered.

"It's the witches , love. They want to complete this bloody harvest ritual and bring back their power, and they need Davina to do it. What Rebekkah said earlier about her almost taking her head off, its true. Davina can't control all the power in her body anymore. Marcel told me he's taking her away tonight." The water stops running and I look out the window, seeing the rain pouring and beginning to flood around the house. Klaus curses.

"We've got to take Marcel and Davina to where the ritual needs to be done, now. See if you can get Davina, I'll handle Marcel." He tells me. I nod and follow the sound of crying through the house and find Marcel cradling Davina up in her room, tears in his eyes.

"Marcel, it's okay. I need to do what's right. Please, let me go. I'll be back, I promise."

"She's right Marcel. From what Klaus explained, she needs to go.' I tell Marcel, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Marcel looks at me, then to Davina then nods, standing and carrying her out of the house. Klaus, Rebekkah, Elijah, Hayley, and I follow and we soon meet two witches in the cemetery. Klaus introduces them to me and then the complete the ritual, and I end up burying my face in Klaus's chest after I see what is done. As Davina's life leaves her body, the rain stops and Marcel walks off. Klaus and I follow, only to stop him from destroying things and possibly himself. Klaus holds Marcel as he cries, and I can see the tears in Klaus's eyes, tears he wouldn't let fall. I wipe my own tears away and walk back to the house, joining Hayley, Rebekkah, and Elijah in the kitchen where they were all sitting, an open bottle of scotch sat between Elijah and Rebekkah. I poured my self a glass and sat down beside Hayley, waiting for Klaus and Marcel to return home, hoping that both of them were okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note:**** Things are gonna get hot and steamy this chapter, so please mind the Rated M!**_

I must have dozed off while waiting for my love to return home, because when I awoke, I found myself laying in a plush bed. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room, spotting my cell phone on the nightstand. I pick it up and read the text from Elena. She and Stefan had returned home to help deal with Damon and his new found friend from the past, Enzo. The sound of the door opening startles me.

"Morning Love. Sorry to have kept you waiting last night. Marcel had a bit of a meltdown and needed a friend." Klaus tells me, walking into the room and sitting on the bed beside me.

I smile. "It's alright, I understand. I'm glad you were there for Marcel. I had fun hanging out with Hayley and Rebekah. Though their constant bickering does get on your nerves after a while." I reply, leaning over and kissing Klaus. He kisses me back, and I can feel the passion and untamed desire in the kiss, and wanted nothing more then to give in to that desire as we had once before.

Klaus must have been reading my mind, because he kisses me deeper, tugging my jacket off my shoulders and tossing it across the room. I stand and shove Klaus against the wall, the movement a blur because of our vampiric speed. I tug Klaus's shirt over his head and he does the same to me, grabbing me and spinning me so I was up against the wall as he kissed me once more, his hands unlatching my bra from behind and sliding down to cup my ass. He lifts one of my legs up around his hips and we move again, this time the two of us landing on the bed, the rest of our clothing disappearing in a blur of hands and fabric. Once our clothes were gone I pulled Klaus's face to mine and kissed him hard, my hands gripping his shoulders as he entered me. I moaned and arched my body, grinding against him with every thrust of his hips. He growled my name against my lips, and as his tempo increases, pushes me over the edge and follows me into bliss. Our breathing erratic, he kisses me once more until both of us are breathless, then then slowly pulls out of me and lays beside me, the sheets on the bed tangled around our bodies. Klaus lays is head next to mine on the pillow and kisses me.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered, a smile on his sweaty face.

I smile back. "I love you Klaus. Nothing will ever change that."

Klaus pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he trails his fingers up and down my back. I look up at him, grinning.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, I'm famished, and I want to see all that New Orleans has to offer." I murmur, not really wanting to move but knowing I had to.

Klaus continues to smile. "Your wish is my command, love. And I plan on making this one of the best days of your life."


	8. Chapter 8

I catch Klaus smiling as he laid in the bed, watching me get dressed in my clothes from the night before. He promised that today would be a fun and joyful day, and I was so ready to explore New Orleans and see what all it had to offer. Once dressed, I turned to tell Klaus to get out of bed, but could only grin.

"You promised a day of adventure, and I don't plan to spend the day in bed." I tell him, smiling as he slips out of the bed and tugs his pants on. He dresses quickly, then comes over and kisses me deeply.

"That I did, Love. First thing on our list is to get you some new things to wear. Can't have you wearing the same thing all the time." Klaus tells me, taking my hand and leading me out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

After a quick breakfast and a chat with Hayley and Elijah, Klaus and I were off and walking the streets of New Orleans, hand in hand. We visited so many boutiques, shops, and stores, that by the time noon care around, our arms were full of things and we had to go back to the house to drop everything off. I had picked up something special for the baby as well, and something for Klaus, neither of which he knew I had bought. Taking our purchases up to Klaus's room, which is where I would now be staying as well, we dropped everything off and then headed back out, this time just walking along and enjoying the flow of everything that was New Orleans.

I lean up and kiss Klaus, smiling when he returned my kiss.

"What else is there to do in New Orleans?" I ask, looking around as we strolled past the entrance to the Bayou. I caught no sight of Tyler, and for that I was thankful.

"There is much more at night to do, when the bars are open and all the vampires come out to play." Klaus tells me, leading me past the Bayou and into the center, stopping at a coffee shop. The two of us take a seat at one of the outside tables, smiling as the waitress rushes past us in her attempt to get her order to the right table.

"Then I can't wait for nightfall. I want the full experience, and I want to share it all with you, my love." I tell Klaus, smiling. Klaus takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing it sftly.

"And you shall, love. Now, always, and forever."


End file.
